


Papercuts

by lesbianchiyo



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas Decorations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: Nezumi and Shion decorate for the holidays. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Kudos: 13





	Papercuts

**Author's Note:**

> this is my present for [whims-of-insane-fandoms](https://whims-of-insane-fandoms.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for the no.6 secret santa!!

Nezumi liked to leave right after school, he liked to skip practice and stop by the convenience store and if he felt up to it he’d wait by the side steps for Shion. Today though, three days before winter break when classes were weirdly buzzing with an overload of projects was different. He couldn’t rush from his last period class and venture out into the light coating of snow. Instead he was stuck waiting near the basketball court for the science bus to arrive. Shion’s bus.

When the bus finally arrived, he grabbed Shion’s hand in a hurry. He wanted to get out of the cold as soon as possible, even if it meant he was stuck doing arts and crafts. They snuck back into the school with the help of the badminton team.

“Did you get the key from her?” 

They had slowed once they entered the mostly empty hallway; there were always some stragglers left about. The cheer team practicing in the cafeteria or the dance team practicing in the auditorium. Shion looked in when they walked past; it was the normal Christmas show. 

“Yeah. She said the supplies were on the piano.” 

He pushed the music hall open, holding it so Shion could enter first. They turned the corner to find a mess of band kids warming up. Nezumi tripped over a chair. 

“Here.” The chorus room’s door was locked, the lights already shut off. He didn’t understand why his teacher would lock everything up if she knew he was coming. “This door always fucks with me, you do it.” 

He dropped the key in Shion’s hand and stepped out of the way so the boy could open it. He got it on the first try. 

The door shut behind them and Nezumi made himself at home. He knew his way around the room, which cabinet held what equipment and how to use the projector in the corner. He dropped his bag next to his chosen seat. Shion dropped his on the opposite side of the room, already digging through the supplies left behind for them. 

“Do you have a design picked out?” Shion pulled out a couple pieces of red and green construction paper from the stack. 

“I just thought we could cut some of those snowflakes and tape them up.” 

Shion seemed displeased with that idea. “That’s no fun at all!” 

He pulled the piano bench around to sit down. Nezumi groaned - he just wanted to go home and sleep - but stood up to take the empty seat next to him. 

“A snowman? And snowflakes?” Nezumi shot out another easy idea, neither one of them had any artistic ability and he really wasn’t trying to stay there for more than an hour.

Shion shuffled through the stack of different colored construction paper, before nodding. “We have to cover the full door in white and blue first.”

“Why-” 

“To make it look nice.” Shion handed Nezumi a couple sheets of blue paper and a tape dispenser. “You do the top.” 

Nezumi took the supplies but didn’t move; he really wanted to go to sleep. 

Shion shoved his shoulder, almost knocking him to the ground. “Come on, I’ll do the white part.” 

He stood up first with his own sheets of white construction paper, and when Nezumi still didn’t move he grabbed at his hair with his free hand. Nezumi moved at that, slapping Shion's hands away before tightening his ponytail protectly. 

“Fineeee.” He dragged it out with a groan, grabbing the supplies Shion had given him and following him back out into the hallway. They could hear the group of band kids practicing from around the corner; it irritated Nezumi even more. They were all off key, sloppy and out of sink. 

Shion found an extra chair using it to hold their supplies, Nezumi slowly ripped a few pieces of tape off before holding a sheet up with one hand. He used his other hand to place the tape. Shion crouched down next to him doing the same thing with his paper. 

“You’re not using the ball technique?” 

“What’s that?” He looked down. 

“You roll the piece of tape, it’s easier.” Shion showed him with another sheet of paper. He placed four rolls of tape on each corner before then pushing the paper onto the door. It looked much neater than his own. 

“Oh.” 

He used the technique on the rest of his paper. 

* * *

“Ouch shit.” Nezumi pulled away from the door in a hurry, shaking his hand before popping his finger in his mouth. 

Shion stood up in a hurry, grabbing at Nezumi’s arm. “Splinter?” 

Nezumi shook his head refusing to remove his finger from his mouth. “Papercut.” 

Shion ended up doing the rest of his, with help from the extra chair. 

* * *

“Can you grab the rest of the stuff?” Shion jumped down from the chair, using Nezumi’s shoulder for support. “Or does your finger still hurt?” He teased him, looking at the finger he had kept in his mouth for far too long. The cut was barely visible. 

“Fuck off.” Nezumi brushed off his normal tease, moving to open the door. It didn’t budge. “The doors fucking with me again. You do it.” He stepped out of the way so Shion could try. It still didn’t open. 

“I think it’s locked…” 

“Did you not bring the key?” 

Shion shook his head, “I left it on the piano.” 

Nezumi hid his relief, he was glad that they’d get to leave early. He already knew Shion would drag him into the coloring part, and he really didn’t feel like drawing a carrot and buttons on pieces of paper. 

“We could just leave it like this?” 

“But our stuff-” 

The relief he had felt moments before was now dread, a rush of cold anxiety. “Shit.” 


End file.
